1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a transceiver module, and more particularly to a transceiver module being mounted to an information processing apparatus and having functions for transmitting and receiving data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various types of LANs (Local Area Network), there is a bus type LAN referred to as an Ethernet (Registered Trademark) LAN. The Ethernet (Registered Trademark) LAN is configured by setting a server apparatus (information processing apparatus) for transmitting and receiving data and connecting the server apparatus to a signal transmission path(s). The size of a system such as this LAN varies depending on the user, in which one may have a long data transmission length of several tens of kilometers and another may have a short data transmission length of only several tens of meters. Accordingly, transceiver modules, having functions for transmitting and receiving data, are provided to the server apparatus in correspondence with the various transmission distances. The server apparatus includes transceiver module mounting parts to which the various transceiver modules are mounted. In a case, for example, where the length of the transmission path is altered, one of the transceiver modules are removed from the transceiver module mounting parts and replaced with another transceiver module. In order to allow the transceiver modules of different types to be mounted to the transceiver module mounting parts, that is, to provide compatibility with other transceiver modules, the transceiver modules are to comply with various standards.
One standard is to have an engagement claw, which projects from a side face of the transceiver module, to be retracted into a housing when a pull sleeve surrounding a connector is pulled.
FIG. 1A shows a state of a transceiver module 10 mounted to a server apparatus 20 by having the transceiver module 10 inserted into a transceiver module mounting part 21 in direction X1. FIG. 1B shows a state of pulling out the transceiver module 10 from the transceiver module mounting part 21 of the server apparatus 20.
In the drawings, numeral 11 indicates a housing of the transceiver module 10, numeral 12 indicates a pull sleeve, numeral 12a is a wedge part, and numeral 13a indicates an engagement claw. The wedge part 12a, situated inside a space part 11a in the housing 11, forms a united body with the pull sleeve 12. The engagement claw 13a having a triangular shape is formed by bending an end part of a planar spring member 13. The planar spring member 13 is bent in a U-letter shape in the space part 11a and is latched to an engagement opening 21a of the transceiver module mounting part 21 by having the engagement claw 13a projecting from a side plane of the housing 10. One end of the transceiver module 10 toward direction X2 is connected to a cable connector (not shown).
When the pull sleeve 12 is pulled toward direction X2 as shown in FIG. 1B, the wedge part 12a pushes the engagement claw 13a and bends the planar spring member 13, such that the engagement claw 13a is retracted into the housing 11. Thus, the latched state between the planar spring member 13 and the engagement opening 21a is released. Thereby, the transceiver module 10 is pulled out from the server apparatus 20.
With reference to FIGS. 2A and 2B, the strength at a root part 13b of the engagement claw 13a tends to be weak since the engagement claw 13a is formed by bending a part of the planar spring member 13. For example, in a case where the cable connector is accidentally pulled, an edge of the engagement opening 21a abuts one end of the engagement claw 13a, to thereby apply a force F1 to the engagement claw 13a (See FIG. 2A). Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 2B, a moment M1 is created in a counterclockwise direction with respect to the root part 13b, thereby the engagement claw 13a is bent at the fragile root part 13b. This causes insufficiency of the latched state between the planar spring member 13 and the engagement opening 21a. 